At present, with the rapid development of communications, multimedia playback functions of mobile devices get more and more attention. In order to meet the needs of high definition video signal output of mobile devices, many mobile devices are configured with an HDMI port to be able to output high definition video signals to a display which is connected externally for display through an HDMI connection line. However, the existing image processing is primarily based on the image linear magnification or differential magnification technology. After an magnification process is performed on the video image in the mobile device by a fixed algorithm mode, the image is transmitted to a large-screen display device through an HDMI interface.
However, as size parameters of different display devices are generally different, if a unified algorithm is used to perform magnification process on the images, it will results in distortion of display of images with the same definition on display devices of different sizes. For example, if a video suitable for a small-sized display device is displayed on a large-sized display device, the image will be obviously fuzzy. Similarly, if a video suitable for a large-sized display device is displayed on a small-sized display device, the image will be clipped. In addition, in a case of magnifying the image with a fixed algorithm mode, if a high accuracy algorithm is used to perform an magnification process on the image, the definition is improved while there are high requirements on the operation processing capabilities of the mobile devices; and if a low accuracy algorithm is used to perform magnification on the image, the operation processing capabilities of the mobile devices may be suitable, but the improvement of the definition is limited.